


Academy Kiss

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [34]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: A kiss in the foyer of Starfleet Academy.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Academy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/635905232588685312/cant-shake-the-need-to-draw-long-haired-spock-i)


End file.
